


A Hero's Lost Legacy (BNHA X KHR)

by EmeraMist



Series: A View Across All [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Namimori Town (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Orphanage, all might has his own quirk of muscle form, but the wrong way of helping, muscle form, poor tenko, shimura nana has good intentions, the tenth generation guardians and tsuna meet in an orphanage, there's so little context in this period, think of this as before khr canon, this is during the period when shimura nana was around, tsuna has no choice anymore, tsuna is adopted by the sawada family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraMist/pseuds/EmeraMist
Summary: AU where Tsunayoshi is the son of the seventh wielder of One for All, Nana Shimura. He goes to UA as an adopted Sawada, he meets his unknown mother's protege there, Toshinori Yagi. In the end, he really wishes he could've seen how Tenko, now Tomura had grown up.(separate part of the View Across All series, has nothing to do with the Trinisette Heirs plot and time)
Series: A View Across All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Hero's Lost Legacy (BNHA X KHR)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really seen any fanfic crossovers surrounding this as an idea, so if there are any, please do tell me about them. Anyway, I got this shot of inspiration from reading a BNHA fanfic when suddenly the epic 'Tsuna Awakens' OST started playing in YouTube. So I hope you all enjoy! Any OC's mentioned in here won't be important as there wasn't much information about All Might's old classmates

* * *

**PROLOGUE: A TWINGE OF FAMILIARITY**

It was when a certain dark-haired beauty walked in on a fight between two students of the prestigious hero high school, U.A., one whom she knew personally and on a level just like a teacher, and one who just struck a chord of familiarity and sadness within her, to her confusion. Shimura Nana had come across these two arguing outside the building when she was just coming over to see a good friend of hers and probably the principal.

"Toshi? What are you doing, fighting and arguing with others?" Nana frowned a bit, his smile was extremely forced and she noted that the other teen was actually holding his own fairly well against her protege, despite being small for his age. Not only did he look small, but he also had very soft and messy brown hair, again, the twinge of familiarity ached within her.

Her sudden appearance apparently stopped the fight as Toshi turned to stare at her with some incredibility and a little, to her approval, shame at being caught in a fight with a fellow student, if the U.A. uniform the other boy was wearing was anything to go about. However, the other boy merely just stepped a little to his left, so that his face was still hidden from her but he was acknowledging her presence.

She was looking at her successor expectantly so it was a surprise to her and Toshi both when the other boy was the one who answered her question before Toshi. His voice, soft and a little weak it may be, but he had an air of confidence when he spoke and an air that certainly commanded the attention of anyone nearby.

"It was nothing really, ma'am, just a small disagreement." the teen spun to face her and Nana could've sworn her heart had just launched itself into her throat and she had stopped breathing because no one could have a face that familiar, similar, to _him_. To the one person she knew she disappointed the most.

This teen looked so much like her deceased husband too, the teen's hair was definitely much more messier than his had been when he was at the teen's age, the shade was also adopted from the deceased man, only darker, a shade of healthy and plain brown, the teen's mouth was set in a way that reminded her of the days when she was a student fighting her would-be lover at the annual Sports Festival.

This teen was notably smaller in size than her deceased lover during his UA years, but the eyes glowed with the exact same intensity and determination, the colour, however, was very much off. Instead of it being an orange shade of his orbs, his eyes blinked and that strange yet mesmerizing sunset-orange eyes had her widen her eyes.

Only one person had those eyes, only _he_ had them.

Then, the teen blinked and his eyes returned to a comfortable brownish-orange colour, making Nana think that she had just imagined them.

"I apologize for causing you trouble, Toshinori-san, and for causing you to worry about him ma'am. Excuse me, but I must take my leave now, see you tomorrow, Toshinori-san, I do hope that you don't bear any grudges because of this." The teen nodded in his direction as he bowed and left the scene, shouldering the bag that was left by the gates and exiting.

"Toshi, who was that and what were you two fighting about?" Nana frowned as she knelt down and touched a burn mark in the shape of a palm on her successor's right arm. "He got you in close range?"

Toshinori winced as his mentor touched the burn mark. "Yeah, well, that's my classmate, and about that disagreement he spoke off..." Toshinori's smile dropped a bit. "It was just a crash of ideals that's all!" And just like that, his smile returned full force, but Nana had seen through him and started to pinch his cheeks.

"Oh really now? Why don't you just tell me?" She pulled them continuously and ignored the protesting sounds he was making. When she released her fingers, her smile sending little shivers down his spine, he massaged his cheeks and looked a little annoyed.

"Ow! That really hurt, Shimura-sensei!" Toshinori winced as he relented. "Okay okay! I'll tell you later, but don't you need to do something since you came here?"

Really, Nana didn't forget about it, she just set it aside so she shook her head. "I can do that tomorrow, it's probably late and they're probably busy. So come on, I'll walk you home and you can tell me all about it along the way." The confusion on her student's face was apparent and she waited for him to ask her the question on his mind, and the question she was expecting.

Toshinori had ignored the first statement as his curious surfaced at the second. "Why can't I go home myself? I'm old enough, what makes today different? And I can always text you about it or tell you tomorrow, Sensei."

Nana stood up as both her and Toshinori walked out of the gates, Nana's staff pass giving her the liberty to walk in and out, even though she technically wasn't a permanent staff. "The villains are brewing and are getting more dangerous," her eyes narrowed. "I don't know whether if All for One is behind it all......"

The air surrounding them grew tense and close to suffocating as Toshinori gulped. "Ah, let's think about that another time! Come on, we can go get some ice cream while you tell me about what happened, alright?"

Toshinori spun his head to meet his teacher's bright smile as he smiled back just as brightly, grateful for her attempt to calm him, he nodded his head.

* * *

"Let's see now, that boy is, for starters, one of my classmates, and is the closed off type. I've never seen him willingly interact with anyone, oh wait! I remember now, there was only one person in our class he would talk to or do anything with." Toshinori snickered at the mention of that person. "It was a girl, she was weird too and OW!"

Nana playfully smacked his arm as she huffed and turned away to hide an amused smirk. "Don't call people weird, especially if you're not really on friendly terms with them and judging by your introduction of her, you aren't."

"Bleh! Anyway, the entire class knows that they've been friends since their childhood and we all suspect that they sometimes share weird things with each other. Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but we call him Sawada or Tsuna for short."

Nana froze and she didn't seem to register that her pupil was looking at her strangely. _Tsuna_?

* * *

_"Congratulations! What do you want to name him?"_

_"Yoshi, maybe?"_

_"Nah, let's add something else in front. Oh! I know! How about Tsunayoshi?"_

_"That sounds nice, okay then, welcome to the world, Shimura Tsuna."_

_"It's Shimura Tsunayoshi!"_

_"But Tsunayoshi is a mouthful!"_

_"Fine, Shimura 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi."_

* * *

"Erm... sensei, are you alright? You seem... out of it..." Toshinori waved his hand repeatedly in front of her face. That seemed to snap her out of it and she recovered quick enough to reassure her pupil and successor. She shot him a bright smile.

"No worries Toshi! Haha! With that attitude and worry for others, I know that one day, you'll be a great hero." She ruffled his hair and pointedly ignored his protests.

"So Toshi, tell me more about this classmate of yours, and that girl he interacts with too! They sound pretty interesting and to have injured you of all people in close combat rather severely, my curiosity is certainly piqued! Though I suppose it shouldn't be that surprising, you can't really manage 100% immediately and unconsciously, and you still seem to be having a little bit of trouble controlling and holding back your strength so that you don't accidentally hurt them. And it's funny how you never went to see the quirk specialist when you were young, you can't even activate the quirk without your Body Buff quirk, and believe me, you know that the quirk is especially useless without anything that needs a buff body and..."

Toshi immediately cut off the rant while his teacher had an innocent, a way too innocent smile on her face as his own face flushed. "Alright! Alright I know I have much to improve sensei!"

"Ah? I wasn't saying anything but it seems you have matured~" Toshi half-heartedly glared at his amused teacher. "I mean, all I asked for was about the girl and boy."

_It's just coincidence.........._

"...... Sensei, am I that easy to mess with?"

_Just coincidence........_

"Oh? I mean, that's entirely up to you!"

_..................Right?_

"........."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this prologue! The next chapter will jump back in time before All Might and Tsuna enrolled in UA. And if any of you can guess who is this girl Tsuna is familiar with, please, I want to hear your thoughts before I reveal it in future chapters.
> 
> I don't know when I'll be updating, since I really do want to complete TTH, but this is a shot of inspiration.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
